Kazuma Kuwabara
es uno de los principales protagonistas de la serie, junto con Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei. Tiene una hermana mayor, Shizuru Kuwabara y esta fuertemente enamorado de Yukina. Personalidad Tal vez el personaje más torpe del cuarteto protagónico. Es muy confiado y egocéntrico en ocasiones, se afama de ser el chico más temido y agresivo de su instituto y para defender su título y orgullo desafía constantemente a Yusuke. En muchas ocasiones peca de confiado, enfrentando oponentes claramente más fuertes que él sin el mínimo atisbo de pensar antes de actuar. Pese a estos defectos, la cobardía no tiene lugar en él, llegando a acompañar a sus amigos en las situaciones más críticas. Además, su habilidad espiritual para percibir auras, demonios y caminos, se va desarrollando a lo largo de la serie, y junto con este poder también modifica su comportamiento hacia un joven más pensativo y cauteloso, aunque sigue demostrando sus impulsos en varias ocasiones. Pese a comportarse como un aguerrido luchador, tiene dos debilidades bien marcadas: Yukina y su gato Eikichi. Tanto afecto siente por su mascota que hasta metió a Yusuke en sus peleas para recuperarlo de quienes lo habían secuestrado. En cuanto a Yukina, se enamora de ella cuando le muestran una imagen de su cautiverio a manos de Tarukane, al punto de salir corriendo a buscarla antes de que Koenma terminara de detallar los datos sobre ella (como que es hermana de Hiei). Por otro lado, parece mostrarse un tanto temeroso ante su hermana, quien también demuestra tener algunas cualidades espirituales, aunque no las desarrolla. Al parecer desea que su hermano se haga fuerte y lo agrede constantemente al reprocharle sus errores y derrotas. Kuwabara parece respetarla y temerle más que a su maestra (Genkai). Apariencia Es el personaje más robusto entre los protagonistas, luciendo hombros anchos, gran estatura y un musculoso físico. Tiene pelo grueso de color rojizo-anaranjado que se peina en un copete vertical, recordando el estilo 'punk' de los años ´50. Tiene un rostro anguloso, con estrechos ojos grises, altos y marcados pómulos y una nariz delgada y puntiaguda. Su aspecto general, así como su forma de vestir, es tal vez una referencia al arquetipo de "chico malo" clásico japonés de la década de 1950. En el anime, se pone el uniforme de la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo (prácticamente toda la primera temporada y buena parte de la segunda) y consiste en un juego de gakuran, camisa blanca y pantalones largos, color azul claro (aunque por algún motivo en su escuela todos usan un uniforme de diferente corte y color azul muy oscuro). En el manga en cambio, se lo ve con un vestuario más variado, usando ropa de calle en el torneo de Genkai, pantalones comunes y camisetas con diferentes motivos. En varios episodios, se puede observar que preventivamente cubre su abdomen con vendas, como un peleador clásico. También de vez en cuando se pone una venda en la frente, como cuando se dispuso a rescatar a Yukina. Posteriormente se lo ve en batallas importantes con un atuendo diferente, siguiendo la linea de vestuario agresivo de los ´50, luciendo un abrigo largo y blanco con los kanjis de su apellido en brazos y espalda, al estilo de los motoristas Bosozoku, una conocida subcultura japonesa. También lleva pantalones largos blancos, botas negras, una cinta en la cabeza y el torso descubierto (excepto por las vendas en su abdomen). El uso que hace de su espada espiritual con este atuendo, probablemente también se trate de un homenaje a los Bosozoku, ya que estos tenían por costumbre usar como armas las espadas de madera, comúnmente usadas para practicar Kendo. 'Sipnosis' 'Saga del Detective Espiritual' thumb|220px|Kuwabara en el funeral de Yusuke. Si bien demuestra gran enemistad con Yusuke, Kuwabara se altera mucho al saber sobre su muerte y arma un gran alboroto, acusando a Yusuke de huir y demostrando la estima que le tenía, como un enemigo a superar. Posteriormente vemos la afinidad espiritual de Kuwabara y la conveniencia de que ayude a resucitar a Yusuke. Él trata por todos los medios de comunicarle a Kuwabara lo que debía hacer para revivirlo (un beso) pero solo logra aterrarlo con sueños extraños. En el anime Kuwabara demuestra su habilidad espiritual antes de la muerte de Yusuke. Por su parte, en el manga vemos que llega a la casa de Yusuke justo a tiempo para encontrarlo vivo y a salvo con Keiko, quien recibió el mensaje de Yusuke. A partir de aquí, ambos personajes se aventuran a diversas situaciones donde los poderes espirituales de los dos cobran relevancia. 'Saga de Rando' thumb|220px|Kuwabara vs Musashi. thumb|220px|Kuwabara vs Rando (disfrazado bajo el nombre de Shorin). Cuando Yusuke intenta localizar al demonio Rando en el Torneo de Genkai, Kuwabara aparece, diciendo que desea aprender a controlar su conciencia espiritual incrementada después de enterarse de la gran reputación de Genkai (en el manga, Kuwabara menciona que su hermana Shizuru había informado a él acerca de Genkai). Él era, en gran parte, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, ya que sólo fue a buscar una manera de lidiar con su conciencia espiritual. Después de entrar en el proceso de selección y pasar las preliminares, Kuwabara pelea contra Musashi en la oscuridad, donde obtiene su espada Espíritu por primera vez. Llega a las semifinales, donde enfrenta a Shorin que en última instancia se revela como Rando, el demonio que Yusuke había estado buscando. Kuwabara, pese a tener la situación controlada al principio, es superado por Rando, quien descubre que es capaz de ganarle con un conjuro que le robó a un psíquico. Yusuke lucha a su lado, aunque casi muere por ahogamiento. Por suerte, Kuwabara le transfiere la energía espiritual que le queda para salvarlo, lo cual es suficiente para derrotar a Rando. 'Saga de las 4 Bestias Sagradas' thumb|left|220px|Kuwabara vs Byakko. Cuando las bestias sagradas enviaron una plaga de Insectos del mundo de los demonios al mundo humano, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei (quienes se encuentran en libertad condicional), viajan a la Ciudad del demonio para impedir la invasión de las bestias Sagradas. Allí, para permitir que Yusuke llegara a Suzaku a tiempo, Kuwabara lucha contra el Bestia Sagrada Byakko, que absorbe los ataques de Kuwabara para fortalecerse. Kuwabara derrota a la bestia Sagrada dos veces, primero por la sobrecarga de energía espiritual que sufre, y más adelante golpeándolo hacia un pozo de lava. Sin embargo, aunque muy mal herido, Byakko en realidad no muere hasta que su compañero de equipo, Seiryu, lo mata. Después de que Yusuke derrotó a Suzaku, Kuwabara canaliza una parte de su energía vital a Yusuke para salvarlo. 'Saga del Rescate de Yukina' 220px|right220px|right220px|right|Kuwabara vs Hermanos toguros A Yusuke se le da una cinta de vídeo donde Koenma le comunica su próxima misión, la de rescatar a una joven demonio del empresario humano Gonzo Tarukane. Kuwabara inicialmente se niega a ayudar, hasta que ve una foto de la chica, llamada Yukina y se enamora de ella. Kuwabara entonces, se encarga del rastreo y de guiar a Yusuke, ya que posee una gran intuición espiritual que le permite encontrar lo que busca, aunque él asegura que se trata del hilo rojo del destino que lo une con su gran amor. Por su parte, Tarukane ha contratado a una banda de élite de demonios llamados "La banda de las Apariciones" (liderado por los hermanos Toguro) para actuar como agentes de él. Cuando uno de sus miembros muere, Toguro Menor comenta que él sabe acerca de Yusuke, Kuwabara y sus capacidades. Tarukane contacta a los miembros de una organización llamada Club del Libro Negro, y establece un grupo de apuestas con la esperanza de estafar el dinero de sus compañeros. Kuwabara y Yusuke derrotan a los miembros de la banda, incluyendo el trío de élite de los demonios llamado Sankishuu. El plan de Tarukane se frustró en todo momento cuando uno de los miembros, Sakyo, apuesta a favor de los dos intrusos. En un enfrentamiento final, Kuwabara y Yusuke se encuentran con los hermanos Toguro. La combinación de la fuerza masiva de Toguro el menor y los poderes de cambiar de forma de Toguro el mayor, rápidamente prueban ser demasiado para ellos. Kuwabara formula un plan, Yusuke dispara su Reigan hacia la retaguardia de Kuwabara y esta lo impulsa hacia ellos, lo que le permite atravesar al hermano menor con su espada Espíritu. A pesar de su victoria, Kuwabara está triste por todo lo que pasó y le ruega a Yukina no odiar a los humanos por lo que le hicieron, a lo que la chica responde que no los odia. Aliviado, Kuwabara se calma y toma consuelo en la compañía de la doncella de hielo. Más tarde se reveló que su victoria fue una farsa, creada por los hermanos Toguro y Sakyo, que los utilizaban como un medio para capturar la fortuna de Tarukane. 'Saga del Torneo Oscuro' thumb|left|220px|Enfrentamiento con Rinku.thumb|left|220px|Contra el miembro del Dr Ichigaki, Ryo thumb|left|220px|Atacado sorpresivamente por Toguro mayor Durante el torneo oscuro, Kuwabara se involucra en más Peleas que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo y pierde frecuentemente por quedar fuera del ring. Nunca ha sido descalificado o derrotado concretamente y todas sus victorias son por K.O o recuentos de diez segundos. Al inicio de la primera ronda, que se encuentra el como capitán del equipo mientras que Yusuke está durmiendo. Pierde su pelea con Rinku, inicialmente por su comportamiento confiado y finalmente por quedar fuera del ring. Durante la segunda ronda, que lucha junto a Yusuke y el Luchador enmascarado en una batalla de tres contra tres frente a los integrantes del equipo Ichigaki. Al darse cuenta de que sus oponentes están siendo controlados, se niega a luchar y acaba herido. La tercera ronda se da inmediatamente después, evidentemente por una jugada corrupta por parte de la organización, y Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama deberán luchar sin Hiei y el competidor enmascarado, ya que ambos fueron apresados en una evidente emboscada del equipo enemigo (equipo Masho). A pesar de esto, toma la iniciativa Kurama derrota a los dos primeros miembros del equipo de Masho antes de desmayarse y Yusuke saca dos más. Sin embargo, otra acción corrupta descalifica a Yusuke de volver a pelear. A pesar de estar gravemente herido, Kuwabara insiste en la luchar contra el líder de Masho, Risho, para defender al equipo y permanecer en el torneo. Risho, sin esfuerzo, domina la lucha, pero Kuwabara se niega a darse por vencido. En el último momento, llega Yukina y Kuwabara se distrae hablando con ella pese a estar fuera del ring. Risho lo ataca, reprochándole su falta de atención en la lucha, pero Kuwabara lo toma como una interrupción a su agradable charla y golpea a Risho, rompiendo su armadura y mandándolo a volar, con la sola intención de que lo dejara hablar con Yukina en paz. Luego se da cuenta de su situación y se apura a volver al ring antes de que la arbitro llegue a contar 10. Cerca del final del Torneo, tanto a Kuwabara como Kurama se acercan a Suzuki, el ex líder del equipo de Uraotogi. Suzuki da Kuwabara un elemento que le ayudara en la final contra el equipo de Toguro. Este artículo se revela como el Tameshi no Ken, o "espada del juicio", que le ayuda a derrotar a Toguro mayor en la final. Durante la batalla de Yusuke con Toguro el Menor, Kuwabara finge su propia muerte con el fin de extraer el potencial de Yusuke y que gane el combate. 'Saga de la Cinta Negra' Durante la primera mitad de la saga de la cinta negra, Kuwabara es incapaz de utilizar sus poderes. Él cree, como le advirtió Suzuki, que se trata de un efecto secundario del uso de la espada del juicio. Sin embargo, Genkai sabe la verdad: que la conciencia espiritual de Kuwabara es tan alta que su propio cuerpo era consciente del plan de Sensui desde hace meses y ha sufrido una transformación para prepararse para ello. Kuwabara es incapaz de usar sus poderes en su lucha contra Kiyoshi Mitarai (también conocido como el Hombre del Mar), un adolescente humano dotado de la capacidad de crear monstruos indestructibles hechos de agua mezclada con su sangre. Frente a la posible muerte de sus amigos, los poderes de Kuwabara despiertan y gana el poder para cortar a través de barreras dimensionales con un nuevo tipo de espada de energía llamado Jigen Tou, o la hoja dimensional. Con ello, corta a través del monstruo y de Mitarai, salvándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos. Por su bondad, Kuwabara también perdona la vida de Mitarai, haciendo que el adolescente se sienta en deuda y se una a Yusuke y compañía. Esta poderosa espada, sin embargo, es justo lo que necesitaba Sensui para destruir la fuerte barrera que divide el Makai del Ningeikai. Sensui pronto ataca y Kuwabara es capturado. Dándose cuenta de que Kuwabara nunca va a cortar la barrera de buena gana, Sensui planea usar a Gourmet para que se coma a Kuwabara y obtenga su poder. Sin embargo, Yusuke entra en su guarida y, después de una serie de pruebas, logran rescatar a su amigo. Poco después, Yusuke es asesinado en su batalla contra Sensui. Al ver el desenlace trágico del combate, los poderes de Kuwabara se activan nuevamente haciéndolo capas de usar la Jigen Tou a voluntad. Un Kuwabara vengativo conduce a los demás en la búsqueda de Sensui, cortando la barrera entre los dos mundos para llegar a él. Kuwabara, junto con Hiei y Kurama, llegan al Makai y enfrentan a Sensui entre los tres, aunque sin éxito. Es en este momento en que Yusuke regresa y acaba con Sensui. 'Saga de los Reyes del Makai' Tiempo después de que la batalla contra Sensui terminara y se resolvieran los inconvenientes referidos a la barrera, Kuwabara se entera de las intenciones de Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei de regresar al Makai. Según el anime su primer instinto es acompañar a sus amigos, pero su hermana mayor, Shizuru le convence para permanecer en el mundo humano y estudiar para el examen de acceso a una buena secundaria; en el manga en cambio, Kuwabara expresa sus deseos de permanecer en el ningenkai por cuenta propia y se fastidia de saber que sus compañeros seguirán peleando, llegando a cuestionar a Kurama y a Hiei. Sin embargo, quien lo convence de tomarse las cosas con calma es Yusuke, quien lo anima a seguir sus estudios y Kuwabara le promete ser un estudiante secundario y graduado para cuando regrese. Así, Kuwabara no tiene ninguna aparición relevante en esta saga, pero se lo ve en la conciencia de sus compañeros que rememoran sus palabras y tonterías. 'Epílogo' Al final de la serie, Kuwabara es un estudiante de segundo año de secundaria en la escuela preparatoria de la Universidad, llamada Gaikou Fuzoku (o Gai Tech). Tiene muchas admiradoras, aunque él sigue siendo fiel a Yukina y se ha convertido en una celebridad local cuando usó su sexto sentido para predecir un terremoto peligroso. Estudia para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y Koenma asegura que es luchador totalmente humano más fuerte de la tierra. En el manga, se entera de que Yukina estará viviendo en la casa de su familia, a lo que Yusuke asegura que hará que sus calificaciones bajen de manera significativa. Posteriormente, cuando los residentes del Mundo Espiritual están cautivos por un grupo religioso liderado por el ex comandante del SDF Ootake, él utiliza su Jigen Tou, para que Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei se infiltren en el mundo de los espíritus con éxito. 'Habilidades' 'Reikan' Alta Conciencia Espiritual (霊 感, Reikan, literalmente "Intuición Espiritual"): Según lo descrito por Genkai, la conciencia espiritual de Kuwabara es incomparable. Su hermana Shizuru, que ha demostrado poseer un talento similar en este ámbito, podría ser aun mejor si tuviera intención de desarrollarla. Aunque nunca fue confirmado si Shizuru es capaz de ver fantasmas como Kuwabara, se cree que si puede, ya que fue capaz de ver el vídeo cifrado que Koenma le envió a Yusuke con motivo del rescate de Yukina. En el manga por su lado, esto se confirma con su capacidad de ver el fantasma de Yusuke y hasta detectar sus intenciones. En un comienzo solo podía oír y apenas sentir a los espíritus, pero con el tiempo esta habilidad se va desarrollando. 'Telepatía' La capacidad de leer mentes y proyectar pensamientos. Se demostró que kuwabara posee esta habilidad en dos ocasiones en el episodio 24: "La Triada mortal", para notificar a Yukina de su presencia, y en la Saga del torneo oscuro para decir adiós a sus amigos en un intento de suicidio contra Risho. 'Precognición' Más adelante en la serie, se muestra que Kuwabara puede predecir ciertos acontecimientos futuros y eventos circunstanciales, el primer ejemplo fue el poder ver los acontecimientos que rodearon a los combatientes humanos que estaban compitiendo en el equipo Ichigaki durante la Saga del torneo oscuro; luego, al final del manga, se hace popular en su escuela y el barrio por alertar sobre un terremoto antes que este ocurriera. 'Habilidades Físicas' La fuerza sobrehumana y resistencia física: Kuwabara posee una fuerza física bruta a un grado sobrehumano, como se ve en la película invasores del infierno, donde derrotó al dios demonio Majari con un solo puñetazo después de engañar a la aparición en el agotamiento de la energía del demonio. Esto también fue visto durante su lucha con Risho en el Torneo Oscuro, donde se hizo más fuertes golpes del demonio ninja con energía espiritual muy poco en su cuerpo, y fue capaz de mantener de levantarse. Muchas veces en toda la serie que se muestra a tomar los golpes más brutales de todos los personajes principales, sin embargo, continúa a levantarse y luchar en muchas ocasiones, como con sus peleas con Byakko en el mundo y sus demonios, o la batalla del torneo oscuro con Rinku, donde dejó a su rival, literalmente, muerto de miedo. Kuwabara fue capaz de resistir una patada de Rinku, que según el último fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el cuello de una persona. En la final del Torneo Oscuro cuando Toguro el Menor intentó asesinarlo, Kuwabara pudo resistir por los pelos el ataque de Toguro que hubiera significado su propia muerte. 'Habilidades Espirituales' thumb|220px|patada espiritu Patada Espíritu: Junto con Yusuke, se lo ve envolver su pierna izquierda con su propia energía espiritual para atacar a uno de los tres ogros, Gokumonki, que resguardan la guarida de Tarukane durante la saga del rescate de Yukina. En el manga es sólo una patada regular y Gokumonki estaba K.O. Esta técnica fue usada también en el juego de GBA, como su homólogo del golpe Espíritu de Yusuke. thumb|left|220px|Transfiriendo a Yusuke su energía vital Transfusión de Energía Espiritual: 'Kuwabara es experto en la manipulación de la energía espiritual. El transfiere su energía espiritual en el cuerpo de Yusuke Yusuke para que no muera, pudiendo transferir una cantidad tan grande que Kuwabara cayo dormido también. También exhibe la capacidad de reabsorber pequeñas cantidades de energía espiritual liberadas en el mantenimiento de su Espíritu Espada después de su batalla con Byakko. '''Brawler: '''Aunque Kuwabara es más un peleador de tipo camorrista que se apresura con torpeza, que inicialmente considera que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, en las batallas posteriores a menudo gana mediante el uso de la versatilidad de sus espadas espirituales, la búsqueda de una aplicación única meritoria para cada situación, llamando la atención de muchos personajes, incluido Hiei que considera una rareza que se pueda "atar" el poder espiritual, como lo hace con los tigres de Byakko, a los cuales ata a un torreón con su energía. Su alto sexto sentido rara vez es usado en sus batallas, aunque él lo ha usado para evitar enemigos y percibir el peligro. Además parece ser el personaje con mayor moral entre los protagonistas, anteponiendo sus amistades y principios en las peleas, como cuando se niega a luchar contra mujeres o niños, o cuando derrota a sus enemigos gracias a sus sentimientos por otros involucrados. 'Rei Ken thumb|220px|Primera derrota de Byakko Espada Espíritu (霊 剣, Rei Ken): Este es el ataque de la firma de Kuwabara, donde se crea una espada compuesto sólo de su energía espiritual. Su fuerza depende de la cantidad de energía Kuwabara se centra en él, como por ejemplo durante la versión anime de la lucha contra Gokumonki, se rompe debido a la Kuwabara tener miedo había golpeado Botan quien fue rehén si utiliza demasiada energía. Se utilizó por primera vez en el torneo de Genkai Kuwabara cuando se utiliza una hoja de una espada de madera especial espiritualmente poderosa utilizada por Musashi, su primer rival. Sin que él sea consciente de ello, la pieza rota permite Kuwabara para canalizar su energía en ella, haciendo que la espada espiritual para salir por primera vez. Después del torneo, Kuwabara tiene algún tipo de formación y aprende a manifestar a voluntad, y ya no tener que usar una pieza rota de espada como instrumento. Kuwabara no se formó como un espadachín, le falta la gracia de golpes de espada de Hiei, y los cambios de forma bastante torpe. thumb|left|179px|Usando su espada como bate para desviar ataques Desviación de Energía: 'Puede usar la espada para repeler la energía a base de técnicas de movimientos de béisbol. Por alguna razón, puede ser bloqueado por la espada de Hiei. El caso más notable se da durante la final de la prueba de Genkai, cuando Kuwabara lucha contra el Shorin, que vio sus ataques frustrados y devueltos con esta técnica. En algunos juegos de vídeo, incluso puede reflejar el Dragón de la Llama de las Tinieblas. 'thumb|left|180px|Jabalina espiritual Nobiro Rei Ken (伸びろ, 霊 剣, Nobiro, Rei Ken, se traduce como espada espiritual, Extend): También llamada "jabalina espíritu", se trata de una derivación de la espada espiritual, donde la hoja se extiende para alcanzar mayor longitud. Después del entrenamiento con Kurama, en la preparación para el Torneo Oscuro, Kuwabara es capaz de doblar y alargar su espada a voluntad. La primera ocasión en que Kuwabara dobla el filo de su espada es cuando lucha contra Rinku, y también actúan como una jabalina o una pértiga con el fin de atravesar largas distancias al atacar, como sucede contra Byakko. Dona de Espada Espíritu: 'Otra derivación de la espada espíritu que consiste en doblar la hoja hasta crear una circunferencia y atar lo extremos. Usa esta técnica contra las bestias de Byakko. 'thumb|220px|Dona de espada espíritu Rei Ken Nitōryū (霊 剣 二 刀 流, Rei Ken Nitōryū, se traduce como estilo de espadas espirituales dobles): Durante su entrenamiento con Kurama y Hiei, Kuwabara desarrolla esta técnica, donde se pueden materializar dos espadas a la vez. En el anime se utiliza sólo una vez, cuando lucha contra Rinku. En el manga, fue utilizado dos veces, en la batalla con Rinku y en el barco que los lleva al torneo (batallas preliminares). Esta técnica le permite defenderse de los ataques simultáneos desde múltiples direcciones.thumb|220px|Alargue y alteración de la hoja de la espada espíritu '''Rei Shuriken (霊 手里 剣, Rei Shuriken): Se trata de pequeños fragmentos espirituales similares a shurikens que Kuwabara lanza desde sus manos. Es un fuerte proyectil múltiple aunque más débil que la espada espíritu. thumb|left|220px|Rei Shuriken Espada Espiritual Gigante: 'En la película "Invasores del infierno", Kuwabara usa un ataque en el que convoca a toda su reiki para formar una espada gigante parecido a una gran columna de energía espiritual que luego golpea a su oponente. Toda su energía espiritual queda enfocada en un solo ataque final, y lo deja sin poder espiritual, con lo cual debe recurrir a la fuerza netamente física. thumb|220px|Tameshi no Ken'Tameshi no Ken '(試し の 剣, La espada del juicio): Mientras se prepara para la final del torneo oscuro, Suzuka le da la empuñadura de la espada que usa Shishiwakamaru; la misma absorbe la energía de Kuwabara y modifica su forma de acuerdo a las necesidades y pensamientos de su portador. Con ella es capas de crear una suerte de "espada eléctrica", otra alteración se su espada espíritu. 220px|right '''Kyodai Reikibō '(巨大 霊 気 棒, Kyodai Reikibō): Kuwabara también puede alterar la forma de la hoja hasta crear lo que el llama una Matamoscas Espíritu, que utilizó para golpear y derrotar a Toguro mayor, quien era capaz de cambiar sus órganos de lugar, ocultando sus puntos vitales. Con una espada en forma de matamoscas podía aplastar todo su cuerpo a la vez. '''Jigen Tō thumb|left|180px|Primera invocación de la Jigen Tothumb|left|220px|Abriendo una brecha entre el ningeikai y el mundo espiritual Espada Dimensional '(次 元 刀, ''Jigen Tō): Una versión mejorada de la Espada Espíritu que le permite cortar, literalmente, a través de barreras dimensionales y territorio psíquico. Una inmensa energía se concentra en su espada espiritual, mejorando enormemente su fuerza. En la saga de la cinta negra, su poder no le respondía y fue atacado por Mitarai, un joven capas de crear monstruos con agua y sangre; para derrotarlo, Kuwabara invocó su espada y logro cortar a las bestias desde el interior, pero su espada era diferente y el propio Mitarai se dio cuenta de que era capaz de cortar dimensiones y que se trataba de la habilidad que sus compañeros estaban buscando. En un principio, tuvo problemas para convocar a ella y sólo aparecen en situaciones extremas, pero finalmente pudo convocarla a voluntad. En el manga, Kuwabara una esta espada para reducir distancias y abrir puertas a diferentes lugares dentro del ningeikai, como cuando cota el uraotoko de Itsuki. En la mini saga final del ataque religioso extremista al mundo espiritual, Kuwabara usa la espada dimensional para abrir una puerta al mundo espiritual e infiltrarse. Curiosidades *En el manga el poder neto de Kuwabara supera al de kurama en su estado humano toda vez que se explica que Kuwabara siguió entrenando paralelamente al desarrollo del torneo del mundo del mal. Se asume que el personaje pudo alcanzar el poder de un espíritu de clase superior, al cual shuichi minamino no llega pues en esta forma se trata de un individuo clase A. * Kuwabara aparece como cameo en el episodio 3 minuto 42:47 de Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari, en el episodio 24 minuto 20:40 de Tokyo Mew Mew, en el episodio 17 minuto 2:33 de Maze (novel), en el episodio 22 de Yaiba, en el episodio 3 minuto 9:15 de Birdy the Mighty Decode primera temporada, en el episodio 1 minuto 8:56 de Rosario + Vampire, en el episodio 174 de Fairy Tail, en el episodio 1 minuto 12:59 de Seto no Hanayome, en el minuto 31:00 de la película de Street Fighter II, en el episodio 9 minuto 23:45 de Killing Bites, en el episodio 2 minuto 3:08 de Princess Resurrection, en el episodio 2 minuto 7:20 de Karin (manga), en el episodio 1 minuto 3:11 de Needless, en el episodio 4 minuto 12:36 de Ikkitousen, en el episodio 1 minuto 3:43 de Kämpfer, en el episodio 590 minuto 13:43 de One Piece, en el ova 8 minuto 1:30 de To Love Ru Darkness, en el episodio 2 minuto 13:24 de Devil May Cry, en el episodio 21 con el pelo negro tirado en el suelo en una pelea con kenji harima de School Rumble, en el episodio 3 minuto 19:24 de Maburaho, en el episodio 3 minuto 16:32 de Zero no Tsukaima, en el episodio 5 con el pelo negro minuto 7:24 de ''DearS, episodio 2 minuto 02:05 de '''Kashimashi girl meets girl, en el episodio 16 de Excel Saga, en el episodio 1 de Bokusatsu tenshi dokuro chan, episodio 40 de Dragon Ball GT, en el episodio 32 de Soul Eater, en un episodio de DNA2 como niño, en un episodio de Bleach (manga) e''n una pelea callejera con el protagonista, en el episodio 3 minuto 12:24 de 'Girls Bravo primera temporada', en un episodio de '''Bo Bobo' y en un episodio de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *A pesar que en el manga se diga que el personaje siguió entrenando se desconoce el poder del personaje al finalizar este proceso. Se puede especular que pudo haberse incorporado al entrenamiento de Genkai Junto a Chu, Toya, Rinku y Jin. *El concepto de la espada espiritual es usada en varias series y adjudicada a varios personajes: la androide Joya del manga '''Yaiba'; Iczer 1, Iczer 2, Iczer 3 y Atlos del anime Iczer, Nova en Magic Knight Rayeart segunda temporada; el robot Megas de Coop de la serie Megas XLR; Orphen del anime Orphen; el Green Lantern Avra con su anillo de poder de la película Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Lina inverse de Slayers, Hydra de UFO Princess Valkyrie, '''Kokabiel de '''High School DxD New y Mayuka de la película Tenchi Muyo: The daughter of Darkness. *El apellido Kuwabara significa "campo de la morera". Según la leyenda china, los árboles de morera no pueden ser alcanzados por un rayo. Decir "Kuwabara" dos veces se supone que debe protegerte de los rayos. A veces se usa el término como un medio para conjurar fantasmas en Japón. * Varios personajes de otros animes son similares a Kuwabara en lo de ser un chico humano enamorado de un ser sobrenatural como estos: Kanzaki de Itadaki Seieki, '''Kazuya de '''Kakuma Kanojo, '''Yumeji de '''Yumekui Merry, Makoto de El Hazard, Keiichi de Oh! My Goddes, Kenta de Karin, Tsukune de Rosario + Vampire, Rin Tsuchimi de Shuffle!, Yuuto de Omamori Himari, Kouta de Kanokon, Tomoki de Sora no Otoshimono, Ryuuji de Dragon Crisis, Shinku de Dog Days, Yorn de Edens Bowy, Yuuri Mito de Tayutama kiss on my deity, Dick Saucer de Dragon Half, '''Shinichi de '''Outbreak Company, Naoya de Astarotte no Omocha, Hiro de Princess Resurrection, Nagasumi de Seto no Hanayome '''y Souma de '''Shining Tears X Wind *En las versiones en Japonés e Inglés del anime, la espada espíritu, cuando se activa, produce un sonido similar al de los sables láser de Star Wars. *A Togashi se le ocurrió el nombre del personaje mediante la combinación de los nombres de dos jugadores profesionales de béisbol. Coincidentemente, algunas referencias al béisbol fueron utilizados en la serie. Kuwabara ha usado su espada como bate y en el manga es visto con camisetas de varios equipos. *Tiene cierto parecido al protagonista del anime Slam Dunk, Hanamichi Sakuragi. *Kuwabara tiene algunas similitudes con Leorio, personaje de Hunter x Hunter, también una obra de Togashi: **Ambos son los más altos miembros de sus respectivos equipos. **Ambos usan armas blancas en combate e inicialmente no tienen un estilo de lucha definido. **Kuwabara se esfuerza por entrar en la mejor escuela posible y se vuelve más inteligente, mientras que Leorio se esfuerza por convertirse en médico. **A pesar de que no lo quieren admitir, ambos son los miembros más débiles de sus equipos. **Los dos suelen entrar en conflictos con sus compañeros más bajos de estatura, Leorio con Kurapika y Kuwabara con Hiei. *Kuwabara es el único miembro del equipo de Urameshi que participa en todas las rondas del torneo oscuro. *Mari Kitayama, diseñador de personajes en el anime, consideró a Kuwabara el personaje más difícil de diseñar. *En el doblaje coreano fue nombrado "Ma Chul-ban" (마철반). En el anime fue llamado Guwabara, pero mantiene su nombre original en la traducción del manga. *EL Cumpleaños de Kuwabara es alrededor del 27 de febrero. *Christopher Sabat se burla de la ausencia de Kuwabara en las ultimas temporadas (anime) y asegura que se separó del grupo debido a la locura, cada vez mayor, en torno a él diciendo (en la voz de Kuwabara) "Esto es extraño, me largo" y "Cuando la vida se pone difícil, no estas en la última saga!" *Él se llama Alfred en el doblaje filipino del anime. *Su nombre, Kazuma, significa paz y verdad. Imágenes ImagesCAE7F451.jpg kazuma-kuwabara-1582.jpg Kuwabarasword.png Kuwabara1.png Kuwabara21.png Kuwabara4.png Kuwabaras.png Kuwabara vs Musashi.png Majari vs kuwabara.png Tumblr mxavifkkph1rlo8c6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwh6j92rWS1snn0hpo1 400.gif Tumblr mw9t6iUVsb1rlo8c6o1 1280.jpg 2014 - 1.png 34968.jpg.png 433790-kuwabara_a.jpg KazumaKuwabara.jpg kuwabara06c.jpg tumblr_md77iqVDHy1r1or7jo1_r1_500.png 1942468-kuwabara.gif 1942471-kuwabara03c.jpg 9kiiiii.jpg Kuwabara-wielder-of-the-spirit-sword.jpg tumblr_inline_nb1n4fAl561rbpimx.gif tumblr_mmum3wthaY1r1oa5lo1_500.gif yu-yu-hakusho-full-979300.jpg 12.gif 1942470-kuwabara03.jpg 1423986018676.jpg h91919.jpg tumblr_mfk58bzKy31qztq1xo2_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-28-10h14m24s23.jpg tumblr_mjcquxrWsC1rrimiio1_500.png Kuwabara ova6.png Batallas Kuwabara vs Yusuke - Muchas veces (156 Derrotas) Kazuma Kuwabara vs Musashi (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara vs Rando (Derrota) Kazuma Kuwabara y Yusuke Urameshi vs Humanos Infectados (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara vs Byakko (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei vs Hombres Planta (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara y Yusuke Urameshi vs Hirue (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara y Yusuke Urameshi vs Demonio Araña (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara y Yusuke Urameshi vs Guardias de la Mansion Tarukane (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara y Yusuke Urameshi vs Inmaki (Victoria) Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara vs Gokumonki (Victoria) Kuwabara y Yusuke vs Toguro el Menor y Toguro el Mayor Parte 1 (Victoria) Kuwabara y Yusuke vs Banda Mashouzoku (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara vs Rinku (Derrota) Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi y Genkai vs Kai, Ryu y Yen (Victoria) Kuwabara vs Risho (El amo de la tierra) (Victoria) Kuwabara vs Shishiwakamaru (Derrota) Kuwabara vs Suzuki (Derrota) Kuwabara vs Toguro el Mayor (Victoria) Kuwabara vs Mitarai (Victoria) Kuwabara,Hiei y Kurama vs Sensui (Derrota) Kazuma Kuwabara vs Majari Majari (Victoria) Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama y Hiei vs Yakumo (Victoria) Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Equipo Urameshi Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Clase S Categoría:Torneo Oscuro